Where are you?
by Amoragirl
Summary: This is a short story about when Terezi first exited the brooding caverns, and here lusus never came.  This is completely off of a dream i had the other night. Please forgive me if one of the two seem out of character. This is my first facfic.


**Hello, please forgive the fact that this is not very well writen, I am still learning, and this is my first fanfic.**

.::.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, you have just exited the trials of the brooding caverns. You are completely terrified, but you know you will be okay. Your Lusus will comfort you, your sure.

Looking around you, you see many other young trolls, a lusus standing with each. You see a blue blood, looking slightly fearful, but she still stands bravely in front of the massive spider who stands in front of her. You notice an exceptionally STRONG looking troll, drinking a glass of lusus milk that had been made for him. Another with two different colored eyes is sitting on the back of a huge, monstrous lusus with two heads. One tiny troll rides on the back of her cat-like lusus with two mouths, both in a constant grin. You take note of all the trolls as well as each lusus around you, the trolls whom would actually, in time become your friends. (And of course, some would be your enemies as well.)

You finally spot a massive crab-like lusus, who is walking straight toward you. A huge grin comes across your face, as you are sure this must be your lusus, but instead a small troll with nubby horns runs up to it, the crab lusus picks him up.

Time passes, and you still do not see your own lusus. The other troll children go off, possibly going to construct their hives. You wait there, you wait for your lusus to find you. You wait for the lusus who will never come.

Time passes, you cannot tell if it's been minutes or hours, you just know that every second your hope has faded even more. You begin to sob, hiding your face, even though no one is watching. Or, so you may think.

.::.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have returned to the brooding caverns. You had seen another young troll, among the many that had been here before. This one had troubled you, for she had not been with her lusus. For a reason you do not know, you felt you should come back and check on her.

You are now watching the teal blooded troll.

"Hey!" You call out, it sounds much louder then you had intended for it to. The girl whirls around, staring at you, there is only one second that she looks slightly frightened, but once she realizes you are one of the young trolls she had seen earlier, she simply frowns,

"What do you want?" she calls back, as you walk towards her.

"Why are you crying?" You wonder, you believe you already know the answer.

"I'm n-not." she sniffles, "Crying is for stupid little grubs. Which I stopped being not too long ago, if you hadn't noticed." She wipes away the teal tears with her bare arm.

"Where's your lusus? Shouldn't you be building your hive or whatever?" You wonder.

"I don't have a lusus." she states simply, "Mine never came for me."

You feel bad for the girl, and for a reason you don't fully understand, you sit down next to her, and wrap your arms awkwardly around her.

She doesn't react at first, just looks a little surprised, but soon enough she wraps her own arms tightly around you.

"I'm sure everything will work out..." you say, once again, it comes out much louder then you meant it to. The girl doesn't seem to mind.

.::.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You are currently hugging a troll whom you do not know, for reasons you do not fully understand. But it somehow makes you feel a little better.

You have just found out you do not, and most likely never will have a lusus. But that's okay, you were very upset at first, but this guy, who is very loud, has calmed you down somewhat.

After some time, you pull away from him, and stand up, smiling.

"Um, thanks." you say, realizing that he probably needs to get back to his lusus or something.

"I'm Terezi, by the way. We should hang out or something... sometime." you say awkwardly.

"Ya, I'd like that." he replies, "Oh, and my name's Karkat."

You nod, and start walking off to who-knows where. As you wave good bye, you call,

"Good bye, Karkles~"

.::.

**Yes, I know this was not very good. But I hope you enjoied this story anyway.**

**Any tips for next time would be very helpfull, Please try to be nice about it though. :)**

**Oh, and I do realize Karkat seems... very out of character, But in my mind then Karkles was much less angry and stuff when he was little. I also like to think that he always had a soft spot for Terezi.**


End file.
